monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191017215621/@comment-69.114.214.47-20191018222228
"Anticipation isn't the best trait, but its still amazing since so many monsters have extra turns. Anticipation isn't the only reason, its just one of the bigger reasons. Ugluk has an anticipation SKILL. That's way worse than having it as a trait. As a trait you start the battle of with it, so if a monster uses an extra turn skill right off the bat, then you get your extra turn. If you have it as a skill then you have to wait for a turn to actually use it. The monsters with extra turns could have already used their extra turn skills before Ugluk gets to use his skill that applies anticipation to him, so the anticipation he gets would be useless since most extra turn skills have somewhat high cooldowns. Also, Thalassa can do her magic of Trait disable then deny Ugluk before he can use this skill. (Just to be clear tho, Hookuai and Ugluk both kinda get destroyed by Thalassa in general). I know Ugluk's skill gives him more than just anticipation, but that can all get PER'd which is really popular in the meta. " I mean, you do realize Wyrmlad is almost in every PvP base, right? Also MOST of the time he's always using Speed runes. Even if the tanks has PER Protection, that doesn't mean it wouldn't just get PER'd by Wyrmlad, with/without PER Protection. Also, how would you know it's going to use an Extra Turn? The AI isn't that trash, especially with extra turn monsters on the field. So many people have extra turns? Are you sure? Ragnarok has 1, Thalassa has like 3(of course, she's literally the most overpowered monster in ML). Wyrmlad has some that in the higher rankings, nobody uses. Sherezar has 1, which honestly isn't that good because it rids all effects, including positive. "Taunt Hater is overrated! Yea I said it, overrated. Here's why. Most monsters will try to PER away the mega taunt of a monster. Once the mega taunt is gone then Ugluk can't deal crazy damage to the mega taunt monster. For his taunt hater to be useful, you have to wait for him to get a turn and attack the taunt monster instead of using PER on the mega taunt. Most mega taunt monsters will be under a control effect after they lose their mega taunt, so they can't reapply it to themselves if they wanted to for Ugluk's taunt hater to become useful again." And what about taunt(trait) monsters? You literally don't mention these because that can still be countered. All you do is apply the positives and ignore the negatives. All you think about is Mega Taunt, but you actually don't realize the taunt trait is also very viable, right? Oh yeah, and, most high ranking players use Koralle, who guess what, Koralle HAS THE TAUNT TRAIT. "Just saying, out of the top 20 players in the world, 8 use hook and 1 use ugluk. How are your your arguaments flawed? Basically, in your huge rant, you don’t actually say anything that really makes sense. You call the best players in the world “Bad” (They’re clearly not), you say ugluk is more common than hook (it’s clearly not), you say anticipation does not make a monster better (it clearly does), and you say thalassa and fusion counter hook (Which they DO, but they counter ugluk as well and at least hook has a chance when paired with mega taunt) So yeah, I understand that on face value, Ugluk looks a lot better than hook, but if you actually use them you find that hooks anticipation gives it the edge over it" What the fucking hell is "face value." You make details that make absolutely no sense. For say "Ugluk looks a lot better than hook" Like what the fuck do you mean? Are you judging a monster by its appearance? Because that's honestly sad. Also, RUNES. If Thalassa goes first, then shit, no shit she's going to go first and obliterate you're whole fucking team. Can you even see, also? He clearly said that he's LESS common thanHookuai. It actually clearly is. Anticipation is VERY situational. If the other team doesn't have an Extra-Turn move, Anticipation is literally useless. And you're mistaken how many people actually have extra-turn moves. Honestly, the only person that doesn't make sense is you and all your fucking Hookuai worshippers, just like the VoltaiK worshippers a few months ago. "We have no confirmation that they were the people that voted Wasper there." And you have no evidence that they didn't. "Lastly, Hookuai pairs up amazingly with other great monsters in the meta, such as Wyrmlad. His trait and other great traits that monsters have causes people to have to choose whether to disable Hookuai's trait or the other monsters' traits. This shows that Hookuai is extremely relevant in the meta and if something is extremely useful or relevent in the meta then they should be shown as that. (not saying Hookuai isn't shown as that, but I think he should be in the same tier as Ugluk)." LMFAO and you don't think Wyrmlad is good with Ugluk? "Finally, you say the top players are pay to win and therefore don’t know what monsters are good. This is just stupid. The top players are pay to win, but this means they can test every monster out and decide if it’s good or not. They know what the best monsters are as they have all the top tier monsters unlocked, and can fight against top tier teams. You also say Ugluk is an elite and new so top players don’t have him, but if you look at their profiles you can see they have them at level 130 but still don’t almost never use him." Are you on drugs? The only reason they are still using Hookuai is because of slight advantages that Ugluk can make up for. Literally it takes time to adapt to a NEW meta. Literally only one person thought of using Hookuai and because of that, others follow in their footsteps. Also, the top tier teams are REALLY damn repetitive. It's not that different of an combination from other opponents.